


二重身/Doppelganger

by ssabriel



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 两个孤独的灵魂，一场注定无果的相遇。





	二重身/Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> 由于无法找到合适的标签，特此声明，本文中的另一个男性角色并非原创，而是基努里维斯在电影《寻找自我》中饰演的主角John。这也是部很棒的电影，请大家不要错过！
> 
> I couldn’t find the correct tag and here to declare that the other male character is not original, but the protagonist in Keanu Reeeves’s film Generation Um... really nice film, do not miss it!

坊间传闻有一则这么讲，“若人见了自己的二重身，便厄运将至。”不过，这对约翰·维克似乎不适用。我能够如此肯定地说，是由于我们的维克先生，的确就在最近见到了他的“二重身”。那是上周的事情，并且，据他所知，厄运尚未降临到他头上。维克甚至不觉得这是一件坏事。这大概也能用一种浅显易懂的方式来解释，就像水里的鱼不知道下雨一样，维克先生一生几乎都被大大小小的厄运笼罩，所以见到二重身所带来的那些问题根本不值得注意。

总而言之，维克暗中观察对方已经一礼拜了——需要的时候，他能很有耐心。他第一次见到这个人，是在布罗德街和班克特街交界区的一条马路边上，那儿离上城区已有些路途，无业游民和酒鬼在那聚齐，路边散落的流浪汉数量明显增加，当然，味道棒极了的私家小餐厅的数量也大幅增加。鸽子在街道上着急地跑来跑去，人们毫不在意地从它们的排泄物上踩过去。街道中弥漫着一股浓郁的汗味和老化的胶皮味，这两种味道本身就相差无几。

维克敏锐的视觉使得他大老远就看到，那位留着黑色半长头发，蓄着络腮胡，面貌跟自己有八九分相似的男人坐在路边一张掉了漆的长椅上吃一个纸杯蛋糕。那蛋糕表面布满糖霜，看上去黏黏糊糊。男人边吃边吮手指，然后又试图用手抹掉嘴唇附近的蛋糕屑，他抬手时手指在抖，似乎是有酒精问题，结果就是弄得整张脸都脏兮兮的。男人对维克审视的目光毫无察觉，就那样坐着吃蛋糕，腮帮子上下蠕动，好像对他来说世上没有比那更重要的事。

维克又接连跟了他好几天，发现男人的时间表尚算得上规律。他做皮条客生意，但不是那种说话能算数的人，顶多是个跑腿的，手下带了两名援交女，都是年轻姑娘，他负责送她们到客人所在的酒店。平时，他与她们住在一起，不过，比起监管，他更像她们的保姆，负责照顾她们的起居。维克不止一次地看到，两个女孩指使他去为她们买这买那。与他们同住的还有个年轻小伙子，从与男人对话的神色来看，很可能是他的什么远房亲戚。白天，男人就在附近的公园和街道里闲逛，消磨时间，傍晚时分他载着那两个姑娘出去，深夜时载她们回来。有时候，女孩在车里大喊大叫，男人就伏在驾驶座上，头埋进架在方向盘上的双臂之间，仿佛在忍耐什么。

男人的生活平淡无奇、乏善可陈。他共有两套这个季节对应的衣服，衬衫和裤子都因为洗旧了而泛白。他每天下午去一家叫做“好又快”的快餐店吃东西，快餐店是上世纪九十年代的样式，大理石外墙，里面的墙壁被漆成了明晃晃的黄色。男人每次都点茄汁焗豆、吐司和一杯黑咖啡，吃饱后，他总会叹一口气。他用旧的牛皮纸信封装钱，出太阳的天气里去社区公园喂松鼠和看小孩子嬉戏。在这之后，他通常会拐去街角的便利店买一打最便宜的康胜基石淡啤，提着它摇摇晃晃地走回住处。

他没有朋友，没有日间工作，没有性生活。即使是这样，依然撩拨起维克心中隐隐的怒火。现在，他知道了，在这个世界上的某个角落，在自己完全的生活之外，有个人正在毫无概念地挥霍一种自己最渴求的东西。从来没有什么事是公平的。

维克没费多大劲就从男人的其中一单客人那儿要到了他的电话号码。那帮人在喜来登洲际酒店开了间套房，维克等到男人开车载着妓女离开后敲开了他们的房门，并提出自己的要求。一开始他们看他的眼神好像他是一个欲火焚身的可怜虫，他们放他进房间去，开始你一句我一句地吹嘘起妓女的水平多么高超，并开玩笑说他必须付给他们一笔天文数字他们才会告诉他那个信息。当然，他们很快在维克的拳头下乖乖闭了嘴，或者准确地说，开了口。

约翰开着车往市区方向行驶，脑子里忍不住回想他不久前在喜来登酒店门口看到的景象。他想得入神，后座两名女孩的说话声成了一种叽叽喳喳的背景音。他感觉其实不是很好，现在已经是凌晨一点钟了，前天晚上他几乎没怎么睡。他觉得非常饿，但又胃部发胀，很想吐。几年前，他的胃脏被嗑药和酗酒摧残得七七八八，现在终于来了报应。低血糖与心跳过速令他头晕眼花，他还得集中注意力，不让他们一车三条性命都葬送在高速公路上。

他刚才看到的东西让他有点儿惊魂未定。他本来坐在车里等那两个女孩从楼上下来，结果，在女孩们推着转门出来时，有个穿西装的男人迅速从转门的另一侧进入了酒店，男人消失在门框边际的一刻，约翰瞥见了他与自己一模一样的侧脸。“若人见了自己的二重身，便厄运将至。”他又摇摇头。这不可能，耸人听闻罢了。他很肯定，自己不过是因为疲劳和饥饿产生了某种错觉。

约翰回到“家”里，把他的钥匙和外套搁到门边的二手木头餐桌上，踢掉鞋子，倒在沙发上。他的猫不见踪迹，食盆里的猫粮就昨天的样子也没有变化。那只超重的黑猫一定是出去寻找“野味”了，哪棵树上新出生的幼鸽或者哪个倒霉蛋养在家里的天竺鼠又遭了殃。女孩们经过约翰时把钱扔到平躺着的他脸上，吵吵闹闹地进了卧室。约翰手忙脚乱地把那些纸抓下来，有一张还是飘到了地上。约翰吃力地从沙发上坐起来，感到背部在嘎吱作响。

他从地上捡起那张十美元钞票，把它们放到一块儿，一张张展平，用手指蘸着唾沫点了一遍，放在左边的大腿上。外面开始下雨，一道闪电骤然落下，照亮客厅中央的男人苍白的脸颊，惊雷接踵而至。客厅内弥漫着一种由于水汽和灰尘的升腾而产生的薄雾，也很有可能是女孩们开始抽大麻烟。

从他们二楼的窗户看出去，能看到街灯被密集的雨点模糊掉的轮廓。空气逐渐凉下来了，约翰又从怀里掏出一叠皱巴巴的收据，在手里撵开，不时地抽出几张又塞回去，那是他正在按照自己的习惯把它们的开票店名根据字母表顺序排列好。若是你此时问他为什么要费劲去做这些，约翰一定会含混不清地跟你讲一些他自以为高深莫测的话，比如“授人以渔”之类的。

收据整理好后，就放在他右边的大腿上。他伸出十指，开始不停地摆动，左一掂，右一抬，嘴里念念有词，显然在计算着什么。不过他手指的数量尚不能完全服务于这次精妙的计算，所以他抬起头来，眼神飘来飘去，在空气中写下一些看不见的式子。他在做这些事时流露出一种与他气质不符的专注与干练来，就好像他是富时一百榜上有名的公司雇来的精算师。

终于，男人似乎弄清了这些问题，结果并不理想，他重重叹了口气，然后把这些钱和收据摞到一起，塞进他那灯芯绒长袖外套的内侧口袋里，闭起眼睛。他思考了一会儿，内心的挣扎都写在脸上，终于站起来，拖着步子去厨房给自己冲了碗麦片，他甚至没顾得上找地方坐下，就那样站在橱柜旁吃东西。他吃得极快，发出不小的声响，等他放下碗，重新坐回沙发上，脸色却越来越不对。突然，他“腾”地站起来，冲进洗手间。不多久，里面传来呕吐声。

正在这时，他搁在客厅的电话突然响起。几分钟后，约翰狼狈地从洗手间跌出来，眼睛红肿，脸上挂着水珠，头发湿答答地贴在前额上。他拿湿漉漉的手抓起电话——

“你好。”电话那头传来低沉的男声，轻柔的像将丝绸置于夜晚罕见的光线底的反光，从听筒那头嘶嘶钻了进来，令约翰耳朵眼儿发痒。

维克拨出电话后等待了超过寻常的时间，让他几乎要以为那几个嫖客把他耍了。他现在正呆在大陆酒店一间上好的客房里，手边放着喝得只剩下小半杯的波本。在生意上，他碰到一些棘手的问题，不过，没有什么事是不能够解决的，需要的只是时间而已。电话最后还是被接起来了，那头传来一个男人疲惫的嗓音，语速很慢，声调比他想象的要稍高一些，但由于那声音无力，使得整个音色并不刺耳，反而平和。他听上去像是很久都没有开口讲过话一样，口齿不清地向维克介绍服务。

“……口交五十美元一次，但不能碰。正常的，呃，情况是，两百美元……陪伴按小时收费。”男人停顿片刻，像是在等他答话，在没有等到任何回音后他便又问，“要一个人还是两个人？”

“一位。”维克说。电话那头安静了一会儿，响起了沙沙的脚步声，紧接着是遥远的开门声，衣服摩擦声。然后，维克听到了响亮的女人打鼾声。过了一会儿，男人重新回到听筒边，压着嗓音说，今天不行，她们刚做完一单，并礼貌地询问他能否明天再来。

“那你呢？”维克问。

约翰把电话拿开耳朵一小段距离，第一次见到电话这种东西似的盯着它，仿佛再盯一会儿就能把刚才电话那头男人的问题给盯出答案来。对方没给他多少思考的空档，紧接着提出一个令人无法拒绝的数字，并告诉他一个地址和房间号码。

“到了之后，把车停在旁边的街区，直接上楼，不会有人拦下你的。但不要跟任何人讲话。”男人给了他极简单、清晰的指示，随后挂断电话。

维克目睹了自己打开房门后站在门口的男人眼神从疲惫涣散到难以置信再到惊万状的全过程。男人的两片薄嘴唇都白了，喉结上下滚动，好像要说什么话又说不出来，他这样踟蹰了一会儿，突然向后退了几步，转头要逃。

可他的胳膊被维克一把拽住，维克力气大得可怕，约翰甚至没有挣扎就不得不停下来，任由维克将他拉近，转而用两只手固定住了他的身体，迫使他们面对面站着。

那感觉就像人在潜意识里知道自己身体的极限似的。比如说，有人要你要跳起来去摸一个天花板，你知道自己绝对够不到那么高的地方，于是干脆不起跳。

“仔细看看。”维克说话用词不多，但总能说到点子上。约翰不得不瞪大双眼打量眼前的男人，对方有宽阔而苦闷的前额，留着跟自己差不多的须发款式，不过发量要充沛得多。他眼角的皱纹使他看起来更年长、稳重。如果非要说他有哪儿最令约翰不安，就是那双眼睛，几乎和他每天早起照镜子时看到的一模一样。只不过，那里面多了几分冷淡，约翰，十分有偏见地，将它们归结为过于养尊处优的生活质量。意识到这些明显的不同之处，他稍稍平静了一些。

维克侧过身，放开攥着约翰胳膊的手，借着余力把约翰拉房间。约翰刚踏进去就后悔了，房门在他身后无声地关上，他手心出汗，一种因饥饿和再度袭来的紧张而生的不可控的颤抖从肚脐位置蔓延到全身。维克马上觉察了，这可怜的男人显然吓坏了，他退开几步，在房间尽头的扶手椅上坐下来，把安全距离还给男人，然后示意他坐到离自己较远的床边去。

“约翰，约翰·维克。”维克向他自我介绍。

约翰惊异地抬起头。“约翰？我……我的名字也一样……二重身……”他的声音低下去，变成喃喃自语。

“你姓什么？”约翰·维克问，似乎没有很意外。

约翰耸耸肩，“约翰，就是约翰……不想继承我父亲的姓……家庭……束缚，人们太过原始了，实际上连我们的祖先都不这样做，这是人类近代文明以后的产物……”他突然抬起头，严肃地看着维克，“我们都退化了。”他总结。

“名字只是符号。”维克面无表情地说。

谈话到这儿就僵持住了，你不能指望一个惜字如金的人和一个永远不知所云的人第一次见面就聊得如火如荼。谈话并不是重点，因为这时候，约翰（拒绝使用自己原生家庭姓氏的那位）鼓足了勇气似的从床边站起来，走到约翰·维克面前，双膝跪在地毯上，颤巍巍地伸手去够他的皮带。

“你在干什么？”

约翰的手指抖了一下，缩了回去，他不确定地抬起头看维克，“……口交？”

“不，我们另有安排。”

约翰听了维克的话，显得更局促不安了，他摇摇晃晃地从维克身前站起来，眼前突然一阵发黑，“该死，低……”思路还没来得及跟上，他就一头栽倒在地。

通常，没什么事会让维克吃惊，不过这短短的瞬间，维克眼里的确闪过一丝惊讶的神色，但经验让他很快意识到男人哪儿出了问题，维克架起男人的胳肢窝把他弄到床上。他这么做时莫名其妙想起了黛西——维克去世的妻子送给他的小狗，也死了，总之——因为约翰的肌肉摸上去软绵绵的，像是很容易受伤。

“低血糖吗？”约翰醒来后，看到坐在床沿的维克这样问自己。他点点头，“抱歉。”

维克递给他一杯红酒。“只有这个。”约翰接过来啜了一小口，“多谢……你说，另有安排？”

“没错。我要你礼拜二下午四点到我住处来，带些日用品，呆一个钟头，做点日常打扫，然后离开。”

“就……就这样？”

“就这样。我会照之前说的付钱。”

“我……我能问问吗，为什么是我？还有，您怎么找到我的？”

维克没有对他的提问感到不耐烦，可能因为男人问问题的方式像在陈述，又好像他对这些问题是真的经过十分认真的思考似的。

“你可以信任。我碰巧看见了你，通过酒店登记找到你。”

“信任”这个词对约翰来说很陌生，在他可以算得上卑微的生活中，这词出现的频率不高，说实话，这令他有点儿飘飘然。他理所当然地想，是啊，谁不会信任自己的“二重身”呢？一个和自己长得一模一样的人，假如他做了什么不利于自己的事，那么麻烦同样会找上他。

于是，鬼使神差地，约翰点头。也许由于维克先生显示出的良好教养，也许是在他晕倒后维克对他做了类似于“照顾”的举动，也许是……哦，因为那张倒霉的脸。约翰对维克不得不放下戒心。

礼拜二下午，约翰应约来到维克给他的地址，不出他所料，一片安静隐蔽的高级小区，显然不欢迎自己这样的人。他经过几幢别墅时，里面的住户从玻璃窗后投射过来警觉的注视。维克没有告诉他要买什么，于是他按照自己的推断买了日常用品，饮用水、清洁剂之类的，还买了面包和汽水。然后他打扫，像个钟点工那样。说真的，清理维克的房子无需费劲，这里头空旷干净，陈设在能满足日常需要的前提下尽量地少，显示出这个人花在自己身上的时间非常有限。

约翰为他感到难过。他自己喜欢收集东西，他的屋子里面放满了从别处找到的旧东西，坏掉（但显然都能修得好）的家用电器、塑料模特（为什么不呢）、被抛弃的破洞挂毯（图案依然很好看）。他无法想象没有一件属于自己的东西是什么感觉。

他在这里只看到两件“普通人”会拥有的东西，一面空相框，一个空狗窝，都位于卧室。他拿不准那个相框，于是只好突兀地说，“我养猫……”

“对你有益。”维克干巴巴地回答。

“我以为你……养狗？狗和猫……我是说，都差不多，它们没准儿谁也不想和咱们呆在一起。我的猫经常不在家……我们需要它们多过它们需要我们。”

“狗很忠诚。”维克反驳，“我曾经养狗。”

“后来呢？”

“一条死了，一条给了同事。”

“为什么不养了？”

“像你说的，我们需要它们多过它们需要我们——我不再需要了。”维克突兀地从沙发上站起来，终止了这个话题，他看了看四周，对约翰说，“不错。明天，同样时间。”

“我以为……”

“明天。”维克打断了约翰的疑问。约翰本以为他指的是一次而已，不过，也不算坏，钟点工比约翰预计的情况要好多了，况且维克支付的酬劳非常慷慨。

离开时，约翰经过客厅，突然注意到维克的电视机碎了一角。“你电视机坏了。”他弯腰凑近看了看，“不是没法儿修……”

维克没否认，拿起客厅茶几上的空水杯去了厨房。约翰知道，这个意思是，你可以自己送自己出去。于是他默不作声地离开了。

隔天快要入夜前，维克的门铃响起来。他今天仍旧没出去过，呆在书房整理杂物，约翰迟到了，出现在他门口，穿着那件旧的浅棕色灯芯绒衬衫，汗涔涔、气喘吁吁的，背上还扛着一个硕大的褐色麻布袋，压得他本就不挺拔的身体有点弯腰驼背，他看上去累坏了。“对不起，我本该早些来……”

维克知道，约翰应该是得跑完某单活儿，他点点头，将男人让进屋子里。约翰来到走廊拐角，小心翼翼地把那个布袋子搁到维克的地板上，露出一个躲闪的微笑，“我……带了点儿工具。”说完就叮叮当当摆弄起来。

“约翰？”

“嗯？”约翰蹲在地上，仰起头来，毫无防备地看维克。维克突然觉得，有什么软的、松散的东西从他的上颚扫过去，令他的鼻腔有一种奇异的痒和温暖。他感到自己正朝某种不属于他的世界迈出一步，又在惊愕中撤回原地。

维克就站在那儿看着约翰慢慢把电视机拆开，捣捣弄弄，再装好，看起来很可能再也无法使用了。但是约翰很满意，他笑了，语调里有一点愉快，“这样大概能行。”说完，他刚要起身，肩膀突然被一股柔和的力道按住。

“别太快。”维克提醒道，并抓住约翰的胳膊将他从地上慢慢扶起来。约翰感到轻微的头晕目眩，但很快就挨过去了。待视线恢复清晰，约翰突然抱了抱维克，没什么原因的，可能是感激。但维克并未马上让他离开，而是加深了这个拥抱，很快，他们身体交叠在一起，像一对双生子。

约翰笨拙地试图用他从女孩们那学到的零星“技术”来取悦维克。他把手指插进对方柔顺的黑头发当中去，另一只手抚摸维克的背，他感到一种坚实可靠。他故意扭动脖子，嘴唇在维克的嘴唇和胡须上扫来扫去。维克看着眼前扭得像一只发情（但不太聪明）的野猫的男人，用手攥住了他的后颈。约翰很瘦，柔软黑色发梢的遮盖下，维克的手掌触摸到脆弱的颈部线条。

“不要动。”他伏在约翰耳边低声说，鼻尖凑近约翰的下颌，呼吸之间闻到了旧报纸味，是属于约翰的，干燥、没有攻击性的气味。

约翰马上僵住了。他心脏砰砰直跳，快要从胸腔中窜出来。维克在他的脖子上留下一个没有过多修饰的吻，胡茬压进约翰的皮肤里去，又痒又疼。接着，是更多的接触和摩挲。维克拥抱着约翰，就好像他是一件值得珍惜的东西。从他的姿势来看，约翰确信他已很久很久没跟任何人拥抱过。他的余光，瞥见维克的侧脸以及紧闭的眼睛。他想起自己，在忍耐和空虚中急不可耐地与镜子里的倒影对视，冷水泼在脸上，抬头，视线迷离之中，看到的也是这样的神情。

也许因为太过相像，他们都很明白，此刻对方需要的是什么。维克将约翰带到卧室，一件件地褪去他的衣服，然后脱掉自己的。他们面对面，身体赤裸地挨在一起，恍若新生。

他们都不自觉地观察对方的体貌，并很快双双意识到，他们如此相同，又的确是两个完全不同的人。维克比约翰高几英厘，身体上更强壮，约翰则正相反，他虽比维克年轻几岁，却似乎衰老得更快。维克注意到，他的肌肉很薄，胸口的皮肤松软脆弱，腹部凹陷下去，显出肋骨的边缘来，胳膊与大腿上也没什么肉，皮肤干燥，缺乏血色，看起来不健康。

约翰则发现维克身上伤痕累累，有好几道伤疤的位置和形状都太不同寻常了，从那些伤痕的尺寸能看出切口未愈合时的深度，它们甚至令人怜惜。也许，维克在工作之余参加地下搏击俱乐部之类的活动。发泄压力，这在那些“白领”当中应当很常见。当然，这离约翰的世界太远了，他只争取在喝醉酒后不被街边的机车帮成员盯上，并有几次真的，被殴打……比这更糟糕的是，他们侵犯他。

那些人不过是看他不顺眼罢了。尽管小心翼翼、不引起别人的注意，约翰总是会惹来身边人冒犯的举动，可能是因为他从来没脾气，讲话时习惯盯着肚皮上的纽扣。又或者，纯粹是运气不好。

奇异的是，维克的触碰并未勾起约翰不好的回忆，相反让他感到久违的安全，它们很有分寸，礼貌并且精准，唤醒约翰的沉寂许久的身体。同样的，维克也在探索眼前这位陌生又熟悉的男人，他容易受惊吓，却极度没有防备心，给他一点点的善意举动，他就像一只渴求爱抚的曾经是宠物的流浪狗一样翻出肚皮。

你自己也没好多少。维克讽刺地想。他仍记得，桑蒂诺眼里最后的疯狂神色、温斯顿在天台上时冷漠的几句话，然后是鸽王，他……操他。他不也曾经信任过他们吗？维克深知用世界诅咒他的方式诅咒世界的道理，便只有这样才能活。他看了看约翰，男人在他的触碰下逐渐兴奋，越兴奋，也就越羞于表现出失态，他的头窘迫地埋下去了，汗涔涔的黑头发落下来挡住了眼睛，后颈到耳根的皮肤红成一片，无辜的让人心痛。

约翰被维克带到床上，被单很干净，上面有属于维克身体的味道，他躺上去，感觉这气味像海洋一样将他包裹。维克令他感到依赖、向往，还有些许的遗憾。他的背陷在床单里，两只手都在维克的身上贴着他的皮肤，由于出汗而变得冰凉，那底下的肌肉紧绷着、移动着，充满了力量——一种他在太阳底下看到迅速奔跑的人或动物而忍不住用目光去追随的动态表现，可望而不可及。“我怎么了……我为什么没有在那里？”他问自己。维克就像在悬崖上奔跑的羚羊毫无畏惧，令他钦慕、慌张、忘记呼吸。他将手伸到维克的两腿之间，那里潮湿而细腻。

“雏鸟的温床……”他喃喃道。

“什么？”维克从约翰胸前抬起头来。他方才正用舌头招待约翰左边的乳头，弄得那里又硬又涨，看上去像颗熟透的野莓。他没有等约翰回答，凑上前来，用一种极为巧妙的方式探入他的口腔，啃咬他的舌头和上下唇。约翰在他这么做时动容了——从没人吻过他的嘴。就连他可悲而短暂的十九岁初夜对象也只是例行公事似的将他半瘫软的阴茎塞进她阴道中去罢了；妓女们在兴致高昂时曾为他口交，她们严格遵守收费服务的那一套规则，除了用嘴吸他的老二之外不碰他身体的其它任何地方。约翰觉得想哭，他闭紧眼睛，用自己所知的一切方式去回应维克殷实的吻。

维克很投入，无暇顾及约翰的错愕。约翰两腿之间湿的像个女孩，一半是由于出汗，一半由于前液，很吸引人。如果不是它还硬着，维克甚至会以为他已经射了。维克自己也硬邦邦的，也许没有约翰那么久，但距离他上一场酣畅淋漓的性爱也有段时间了。

他在约翰没注意时已经将自己悄悄打开了，他拿手指在后穴里打转，指尖前后伸缩，感受内壁的肌肉将自己一阵一阵绞紧，鼻子发出急促的轻哼声。在约翰面前，久违的异物感并未令他感到丢失自尊，他知道男人什么也不会评判，什么都包容。维克低着头，用胳膊撑起上半身，对着约翰挺起的阴茎坐了下去，一直坐到能感觉到约翰凸起的胯骨抵在他大腿根上，约翰的阴茎逐渐向他的身体中填进去，将他撑开，从尾椎骨到腰间的整片区域又酸又胀，他发出一声满意的低吼。

约翰躺在那儿，脖子向后仰，看上去要窒息了，搭在维克身侧的手在他腰上抓了几下，无力的像刚断奶的幼猫的抓挠，常年苍白的双颊现在是浅粉色的了，胸口剧烈起伏，显得异常单薄。维克感到屁股里的那根东西迅速软了下去。约翰高潮了，他射得像个处男那样快，随即对这种情况窘迫不已。这不是他第一次这样了。

维克自己甚至还没开始，他坐在约翰身上，身体伏下来贴近约翰，幅度很小地前后蹭他的身体。两人的腹部之间夹着维克勃起的阴茎。过了一会儿，维克将他们之间拉开一点距离，约翰的阴茎从他的后面滑出来。他快哭了，他硬不起来，那湿乎乎、软趴趴的生殖器可笑地倒在两腿之间。他几乎是乞求原谅般望着维克。

“别担心。”出乎意料，维克并未对他丧失兴致。他宽大温热的手掌将约翰的阴茎完全包裹住了，令他心头裸露的羞耻感减轻不少，他不再感到喘不上气来了，逐渐的，他再次陷入那种迷离的状态，维克放开他的阴茎，对他说：“转过去。”

约翰不假思索地照做了，他的脸埋进枕头里，终于可以不用再压抑喉咙里头羞耻的声音，维克用手指顺着他的脊柱侧沟捋下去，产生一种奇异的压迫感，停留在尾椎骨附近，然后用双手握住约翰的腰抬起他的屁股，拿大拇指将那儿掰开。约翰现在半趴半跪在维克两腿之间，一种轻微的撕扯感令他不敢再移动身体，好像稍微挣扎就要流血，可是维克却要他放轻松。

维克操进去的瞬间约翰的大脑空白了。那感觉不算坏，可以说是很好的，但被侵入的恐惧依然震住他。他慌里慌张伸手向后去抓，摸到了维克撑在那儿的脚踝，与他的体格不同，那儿的骨头很纤细。

维克的动作顿了顿，“放松，否则会疼。”

约翰遵照维克的指示，除此之外，这儿没有什么别的可供他依靠的东西。他把腰放低了，屁股撅起来，腰和臀之前的肌肉受到挤压，形成左右两个小小的凹窝。他尽力扭过头去看维克，瞥见维克大腿和腰侧，皮肤苍白，乍一看没有威胁，肌肉线条只会在用力时清晰显现出来，尽管这样，依旧比自己挺拔、强壮。

维克把一只手放在约翰后背上，把他固定成这个姿势，他能摸到手掌下面很薄的一层肌肉下约翰的骨头，他略微弯曲的脊椎，和腰侧绷出的一小部分肋骨。维克对人的身体很熟悉，他扭抱、摔打过无数个类似的物体，不过是二百零六块骨头之外包裹着一些肌肉和脂肪，他清楚地了解应该扯、摁哪里，能够把这东西轻而易举地拆成几块。

可是，这些东西组成在一起，就组成了约翰，组成了一些更有意义的事物，柔软的，甚至娇嫩，生了病似的缺乏活力，此时此刻，还很潮湿，就好像整个身体都在流眼泪。他后颈很红，汗淋淋的，被打湿的黑色发梢蜷曲地贴着，又狼狈又可怜。约翰实际上的确哭了，啜泣声从枕头的缝隙中传来，眼泪被枕巾吸掉，又有新的淌出了，弄湿他的眼眶和睫毛。他的腿软得像滩水，由于这个姿势还很麻，根本不受控制，全由维克的双手支撑他的身体，让他前后摇晃，屁股一下下撞在维克两腿之间。逐渐的，约翰连哭的力气都没有了，只剩下呼吸之间掺杂着小动物呜咽似的呻吟。

等到维克做完的那会儿，窗外已经全黑，房间内的空气呈现出一种夜里特有的低温，片刻之前，这里尚有一丝温存与激情，但现在，潮水已经退去。约翰倒在床上，偶尔有一两声咳嗽，随着腹部的收缩，他感到有股热的液体从后面淌出来，所幸，此时没人分享他的窘境，维克已经入睡，身体舒展开，手搁在被子外面。妻子去世后，他很少这样，几乎从不，总将自己蜷缩起来。

清晨带着凉气的光线从维克卧室的落地玻璃窗中洒进来，使得半清醒的约翰眼皮前的颜色变成橘红色，那颜色给他松弛的大脑发出讯号，提醒他身下床铺结实的触感以及昨夜发生的事情不可置否的真实性。

约翰睁眼前想象，就和所有俗套电影里的情节那样，一夜情过后在他的身旁散落的凌乱被褥、塌陷的枕头、残留的气息。他轻叹了一声，睁开眼睛，看见了正在熟睡的维克，被子拉到下巴，整个人安稳地陷在里面，仿佛他在世界上不可能找到比这儿更安全的地方。他的脸庞笼罩在从他背后照过来的晨曦中，眼皮颤动，光透过他皮肤表面金色的绒毛打在他的面部轮廓上，令那些原本阴郁的线条变得柔和明朗。生动、毫无阴霾地展现在约翰眼前。维克在他的注视中苏醒，半开的眼中流露出惬意，还有一种难以捉摸的脆弱。

约翰觉得维克永远用某种看不见的约束将他自己裹得紧紧的，不肯放松一丝一毫，但此刻，他看到那种约束似乎松了一角，“猎豹独自躺倒在峡谷间的草地上……这里多生马蹄金、钝叶草与苜蓿。它脊背着地，优雅地谋杀少许露珠，在静谧的早晨光线里……将它柔软的腹部摊开。”他低声咕哝着。

维克完全醒了，抓起被子一把盖到他头上，对他说，“去洗澡，诗人。”

约翰冲完澡，维克不知什么时候出了门，将约翰独自留在他家里。房间里有一种很低的嗡嗡声响，显示出这里的空旷，好像墙壁在跟自己对话。约翰对这种类似信任的行为流露出强烈的感动。他从未被这么对待过。

在他记忆陈旧的童年里，他母亲不允许他进厨房以及她和他父亲的卧室，那扇核桃木房门永远是紧锁的，仿佛那里面有什么不能向他吐露的秘密；后来，在他终于辗转来到纽约后，父亲在给他的第一个电话里就问他要他的地址和社保号码，生怕约翰一旦惹上什么麻烦时他对警察无所交代；女孩们把她们的工钱放在他不知道的地方，还时常在他背后窃窃私语。约翰对这些问题都习以为常。可是，维克信赖他，好像他那微不足道的尊严真的值得被珍惜似的。

接连几周，他们都按照这种约定时间的方式见面。约翰照常打理维克家里寥寥无几的陈设，之后，他们做爱，或靠在客厅的沙发上看一部电影（是的，约翰竟然真的修好了电视机），约翰留下来过夜。第二天早上，维克会起来为他们做十分简单的早餐：牛奶泡麦片，还有烤吐司和煎蛋，水平不好也不坏，但约翰很喜欢吃。

维克从未提过这样的日常安排何时结束，约翰也不去问。一方面，他觉得这并非自己的分内事，另一方面，他幻想假如自己不知道一个既定日期，就能将这种活动视为一种长远的关系。

直到有一天，约翰无论如何也没能敲开维克的房门。维克消失了，没留下任何讯息。约翰在他家门前等了一晚，睡在门庭冷硬的大理石地面上，冻得头昏脑涨。直到凌晨时分，这附近的区域警察把车远远地停在维克家门口，他才不得不离开。

约翰魂不守舍地回了家，女孩们出去了，也许是被什么客人包下来度假，房间充斥着一种许久无人使用的死寂。他外甥的包也不在了，连黑猫都不知去向。一时间，整个世界离他远去。

夜里，约翰不再能睡着。他将自己丢进沙发里，打开手提电脑，甚至不知道该从哪下手去找维克。搜索结果对这个名字显示的是零。这太反常了，约翰考虑过——他的许多客人都这么做——维克使用了化名。这个名字并不罕见，即使是编造出的，也一定会碰巧有同样姓名的人。可当他输入约翰·维克，就像因特网上有个黑洞一样，一无所获。

第二天，约翰发起烧，是他近几年来最为严重的一次。他胡乱吞了些药片，布洛芬或阿司匹林之类的，躺在床上，试图将身体的痉挛与头痛欲裂挨过去。夜里，他做起奇怪的、无意识的梦。梦中交织着一种极度空虚的情感，他记起自己生命的一部分被夺去了，复仇的火焰吞噬了他，一种约翰不熟悉的强烈情感，驱使他奔走和找寻，他看见自己把子弹、刀刃、棍棒……铅笔，送进一具具身体里去，手因为愤怒发抖，但毫不迟疑。接着他看到一些碎片，海边的女人大声地笑，空旷的俄式房间，一个黑头发的男孩靠着墙坐在地上，他的半边身体都被淤青覆盖，上面遍布着一些看上去无法恢复的伤口，他也在发着烧，脸颊由于热度变得绯红。过了一会儿，约翰感到自己在那具年轻的身体中醒来，“活下去。”他听见自己对男孩说，一阵剧痛像闪电那样击中他的大脑——

约翰醒来时已经是凌晨，身下的床单湿透了，他抬了抬手臂，有种脱力的奇怪感觉。他摸到脸上有什么东西，是块浸了水的毛巾，已经变热。他感觉仍很糟，但没有先前那么严重了，剧烈的头痛变成从颈侧到耳根那片皮肤迟钝的隐隐作痛，稍微晃动一下脑袋便会加剧。恍惚中，他记起来上半夜似乎有人进过他的房间，黑暗里看不清面目的人把手覆在他的前额上，带着户外的冰凉温度。也许是女孩子们或他的外甥回来了，他猜。

这场疾病持续了一星期才逐渐好转。在这当中，发生了许多事，多到约翰相信自己过去的生活一定是停滞了。他原先的雇主辞退了他，那套公寓是女孩们租的，于是他和他外甥必须离开。他带不走之前的那些收藏，只能带上那只猫，将他的旧车装得尽可能地满，把他外甥送到返程去乡下的火车站附近，然后在街上游荡。

他找到了一家正在准备关门的录像机商店，便用维克先前付给他的钱将那儿盘下来，自己搬进了商铺楼上附带的一间半层公寓。白天，他便到楼下打理店铺和零星的一点儿顾客，由于无需支付租金，这里勉强可以维持。无论从哪方面来说，生活好像都在步入正轨。

他迫使自己不要再去想维克。

时间过得说快也快，约翰现在已经很少想维克了。他只会在看到旧手机的时候想起他、看到街上牵着狗走过的行人时他会想起他。他使用自己用来修理电视机的扳手时也会不由自主地去想，哦，以及早餐偶尔吃麦片的时候。总之次数非常有限。还有，他重新开始喝酒了。

这个周末，约翰提早打烊，来到他店面附近一家叫“一袋羊毛”的酒馆里。他前一天晚上没睡好，空着肚子喝下去一品脱扎啤，开始感到头脑轻飘飘。起先那感觉很舒服，但随后便急转直下，变成了一种沉重的炙热的折磨，弄得他太阳穴阵阵抽痛，胃里不住翻腾。

约翰来到酒馆后门外一条无人的尾巷里，扶着墙壁大口喘息。

“感觉不大好？”突然，他听到下方传来一个人声，惊得他稍稍清醒。一个男人坐在那儿，饶有兴趣地看着他。

“不好意思，我觉得你长得和我一个朋友实在很像。”

约翰对“不好意思，我觉得你长得和我一个朋友实在很像”这种糟糕的搭讪方式向来缺乏经验。也许这就是对方抓住他注意力的原因。对大部分人来说，他们绝不会将时间浪费在这种陈词滥调上面。不过，约翰开始打量面前这个衣衫褴褛的大块头“乞丐”。

对于这个人是不是乞丐，他自己也拿不准。他见过不少乞丐，这个人身上有些让他不安的东西。太过绝对，太过压迫。就好比现在，尽管对方看起来非常和善，甚至在冲他微笑，约翰仍然感到害怕，害怕自己一旦回绝了这位“乞丐”就会惨遭不测。于是他畏畏缩缩地伸过手去，和大块头戴着脏毛线手套的手不紧不重地握了一下。“你好，我是约翰。“

大块头突然爆发出一阵可观的笑声，“没开玩笑吧！我的那个朋友也叫约翰。”

约翰僵住了，他瞪大眼睛看着大块头，声调都变了，“你认识约翰？约翰·维克？”

“哦，我不光认识他，宝贝儿，我和你站在这儿说话也是因为他的缘故。”大块头从地上站起来，个子比约翰意料中还要高，身体冲挨近过来，将约翰笼罩在阴影底下。他身上有股潮味，像鸟羽和灰尘沉积的气味，算不上难闻。约翰觉察到某种威胁，很想拔腿就逃，可他没那么做，因为这个人声称他认识约翰·维克。

“你知道他在哪儿？”

“慢——点儿，慢点儿，”大块头突然将约翰推到墙上，手臂撑在他两侧阻绝了他的退路，“在我这里，事情可不是这么简单地运作的。”

大块头把头凑近约翰的脖子，呼吸喷在约翰的皮肤上，约翰被吓着了，偏过头去闭起眼睛，无助地，像个溺水者那样。仿佛过去了半个世纪那么久，约翰感到男人离开了他的身体。天已经将近全黑了，只有大楼剪影的交界处还泛着靛灰色，与往巷角肮脏的下水道入口淌去的污水同样颜色。窄巷里的街灯亮起，行人的声音逐渐远去。约翰花了好一阵子，才找回自己的心跳。

离他几步开外，大块头在一个生锈的变电器机箱坐下来，“我不认为你有种……”

“你说什么？”

“我是说，我不认为你有种知道我原本准备要告诉你的事。”

约翰困惑又……愤怒。这感觉压倒了他，使他竟忘记恐惧，他上前几步，走到大块头的面前，抓起他的衣领，“告诉我，维克在哪？”

大块头死死盯着约翰，好像下一秒就要跳起来把他摁倒在地，接着，突然，他笑了起来。那笑声先是从他喉咙底下嘶嘶地冒出来，很快转变成几声歇斯底里的大笑。约翰被弄得不知所措，他站在那儿，手里还攥着对方的衣领，但肩膀已经塌下去了。

大块头笑完，面色一沉，阴郁地望着约翰，“我只能说，他是那种你本来永远不可能遇到的人。可他陷入了一些麻烦，直到你的出现。但是，这个家伙竟然自作主张，搁置了我们的计划。现在，他有他自己的苦果要尝……”

“他怎么了？”

“别着急，我还没说完。看起来，如今只有你能帮他脱离这个困境。”

“请告诉我要怎么做。”

“很简单。当他邀你去晚宴，你要赴约。”

那日之后，对于维克的身份或者说职业，以及他先前对自己提出那些要求的原因，约翰多多少少猜到了一些，他可能有点“迟钝”，更像是活在自己的世界中，可绝不愚蠢。

事情果真如大块头所说，不久之后的一天，维克给他打了电话。约翰口干舌燥，手指紧紧握着电话，关节泛白，你还好吗，他本想问，但又觉得不合时宜，他只好沉默。电话那头传来维克沉重的呼吸，然后他反常地先开了口，向约翰提出邀请，订了一个日期，要他去一家曼哈顿的豪华饭店吃晚饭，约翰答应了。

出于某种献身精神，约翰希望自己能够将维克从困境中解脱出来。同时，他始终怀着一丝侥幸，哪怕微不足道，也让他得以将自己置身于幻想中，不受现实世界的伤害。也许，他想，当一切都平息以后，他与维克真的能够拥有那种无束缚的亲密关系。他甚至开始深信这件事了。他想得太过入迷，没有留意到电话挂断时维克的道别中流露出一丝绝望。

这本会是一个心潮澎湃的夜晚。维克提前寄给他一套仔细包装的、价格不菲的定制西服，以及邀请函。信函是维克亲手写的，内页还有维克提醒他要准时的狭长字迹。约翰一件件穿上那些繁复的衣服，把领带系得尽可能端正，像是去参加一场葬礼。

门童礼貌地拿过约翰的外套，烛光摇曳，在静僻的贴近窗边的靠墙位置，维克在约定好的座位等他，穿着黑丝绒西装，半张脸陷落在暗光打出的柔和阴影里，嘴唇抿着，胡须修短了，比他们上次见面时瘦一些，显得悲伤。约翰坐到他对面，没有问他这段时间去了哪里。

前菜已经上了，他们吃东西，彼此都很安静。约翰注意到，维克的一侧胳膊不太利索，似乎受伤了。可维克没说什么，只是抬起眼睛来打量约翰，目光像一只温和的野兽。约翰也不好，看起来很久没睡过一场好觉了，他端坐着，一反常态，没有像维克经常看到他在“好又快”里面进餐时那样边吃边吮手指，只是机械地移动刀叉。

片刻后，维克抬头朝窗外瞧了瞧。

“约翰，街灯太刺眼了，你能往前坐一坐吗？”

约翰向前挪了一点，他的影子在他前面伸展开，遮住了维克的眼睛。

“我一会儿回来。”

维克起身，用手拍了拍约翰放在桌上的那只手，冰冷的，然后，他将约翰留在餐厅里人们空旷的低声交谈声中。约翰感到一种隐秘的慌张，好像周围的人都正在议论他自己的命运。有一部分的他想立刻站起来，逃离这个地方。离开这张桌子，走出大门、离开这栋楼，把他生命中的一些本不属于他的东西丢在这儿，离开这段危险的艳遇，回到自己灰尘笼罩的平凡生活中去。可是，约翰，你逃避了一辈子，难道还要继续逃吗？他质问自己。

约翰在位置上没有动。他的背僵硬了，冷汗顺着他的脊椎骨缓缓流下，浸湿了衬衫。

没有多少人真正有这种体验，子弹穿过身体的那一刻，并没有电影里描述的那么疼。约翰起先听到了一点微弱的嗡嗡声，紧接着他感到脖子上似乎被什么东西蜇了，疼痛程度相当，力度却比昆虫叮咬重许多，就好像有哪个恶作剧的人拗弯了一条薄钢板朝他脖子上狠狠弹了一下。但是颈部皮肤不寻常的温热潮湿触感引起了约翰的警觉，他拿手去摸，眼角的余光瞥见了鲜红色。

很快，热度，开始由那个被“蜇”的地方向四处的皮肤蔓延，变成难以忍受的灼烧，热到极点后与冰冷混淆的那种热，让约翰直打哆嗦。约翰发现自己无法讲话了，他的舌头和下颚都麻木了。恐惧来得要迟得多，在他终于差不多感受了整个事情的经过，才残冷酷无情地蚕食他仅存的理智。

一切不过发生在十几秒内，在约翰看来却有几分钟那么长。他的视线被一些斑驳的黑斑分割成不完整的小块，随之彻底陷入黑暗。

若人见了自己的二重身，便厄运将至。此时此刻，在清醒的最后一秒，约翰仍在想，“维克在哪，他还好吗？”

餐馆所在的建筑顶楼，狭长的斯太尔狙击枪目镜的另一端，约翰·维克屏息凝神，朝片刻前子弹飞来的方向开出致命的一枪。然后，他从西装内袋掏出一枚旧式钱币模样的金属制品，在边缘摸了一下，那东西随即弹开，露出底下的蜡质圆片。他将手指在钱币边缘的尖刺上弄破，把血摁在蜡上。

几周后，约翰在西奈山医疗中心的监护病房中醒来。四下无人，他摁了床头的铃，感到自己重新被世界遗弃。很快，他注意到床头柜上放着一个黑色信封，明显地不属于这里。约翰拿起信封，久未使用的手指细弱、笨拙，他费了很大的劲才将它拆开。

首先这儿有封信，上面斜长的字体写着：“约翰，对不起。我希望这比数目足够支付西奈山的医疗费用——”约翰把信拿开，那底下是一张数额令人瞠目结舌的支票。他没有感到欣喜，相反，一种压倒性的失落感出现了，像个可怕的黑洞，从他心脏周围的区域蔓延，将他原本怀揣的一些沉甸甸的东西吞噬，那是希冀和期待已久的波澜起伏，那些他以为自己真的有资格拥有的东西。

他将信继续读下去，“——你与众不同，一开始我嫉妒你。再见。不过，我想，我们最好不要再见面。

约·维。”

护士听到电铃，慌慌张张地朝这间病房赶来。她记得，几周前一位颈部中弹的病人被人送到这里，据说子弹打在窗棂上，然后击中他脖子的一侧，再偏差一厘便会致命。除了大量失血以外病人还有脊柱损伤，若不是那位送他来的先生慷慨大方，雇用这里最好的医疗团队，病人恐怕要面临噩运。不过现在，一切都好了，病人也如期醒来。

她推开门，便看到黑头发的男人坐在床上，背弯着，显得畏缩而虚弱。他手里攥着几张纸，肩膀抖动着。

男人在小声啜泣。逐渐地，哭泣声越来越响，转变成一种可悲的压抑的抽噎。

END


End file.
